Being On Top
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Yukimura isn't as innocent as everyone thinks he is, and wants to try something new with Masamune


**I know I should be working on my other stories, and I am, but this story was sitting in my document manager for a while like a lot of the other stories that I going to post today.**

**Just a little note, Masamune is refered to as the "younger man" at times becasue he actually was younger than Yukimura by three months so that's why I did that.**

**There is not follow up to this story but I wouldn't mind if you tell me what you you think of it anyways.**

Their blades clashed as the battled continued. The last battle that would determine everything. Tokugawa already had Mitsunair's surrender at this point, the two former Toyotomi warriors watched from a distance along with the other warriors and leaders.

Yukimura was fighting his hardest. He would never be able to forgive himself if he fell to the One-Eyed Dragon now. Not when the country was on the line. He promised the Tiger of Kai that he would get every land under Takada's rule and he planned to do just that.

Masamune on the other hand, didn't appear to be trying. But Yukimura knew it was just to a facade. The dragon had his own goals for the land and his own promises to live up to.

"DEATH FANG!"

The next thing he knew he was falling to the ground. He'd let his mind wander to far from the battle and now he was paying for it. It was too late to maneuver out of the range of the blow.

Now the blades of one of Masamune's dragon claws were at his throat. There was a different look on his face this time around. Normally he would have one of his signature grins on before raising his hand for the final blow, which Yukimura would dodge in turn. But they both knew he wouldn't this time, which was why Masamune was silently pleading for his surrender.

He didn't want to have to kill him.

Yukimura yielded; As much as it pained him. At least this way he knew he could try another day to rise above the Date's rule. He could still make Shingen proud.

~.~.~.~.~

Masamune was well on his way to taking over the country, thus his men decided that tonight was a time to celebrate. As always the young dragon sat away from his men, deciding instead to spend some time with Kojuro before the older man decided to retire to his room.

Yukimura ended up joining him on top the hill. They were silent for a while unti the Tiger decided to speak, "I'm glad that you were the one to beat me. I don't think I would be able to go on if it was anyone else." He admitted. Masamune was the one person he found to be his equal, though he knew that part of his loss was his own fault. He hadn't been focused on the fight. To be honest the thought about his dead lord was only a fleeting thought. What he'd really been caught up on was...

"And I'm glad you were there for the final battle," Masamune grinned at him, breaking him out of his thoughts and back to the one that clouded his mind on the battle field.

"Masamune-dono, would you mind if I told you something. It's very...personal but you are the only one I can trust with this kind of information."

"Eh," Masamune looked confused, "What about your little ninja friend?"

"I'm, afraid of what he might think."

"Fine," Masamune motioned for him to continue.

"There's someone, which my heart burns for outside of battle. I'm not sure what I should do about it."

"Ah!" Masamune grinned at him, "Who's the lucky lady, maybe I can help."

"It's a man," Yukimura blushed.

Masamune's eyes widen for a second before he laughed, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"But, I heard that you could dishonor your family by..."

The younger man clapped him on the back, "Does it really matter. You love who you love," he gave him a reassuring smiled. "So who is this guy? Let me guess it's Sasuke, that's why you couldn't tell him."

"I, no, it's not Sasuke. I really rather not tell you."

"Fair enough," the dragon took a long drink of sake, "Let's head back, we can finish talking in my chambers."

"Uh Masamune-dono, why are we headed towards the woods?"

"It's a short cut, this way we won't have to walk past the men. Trust me, once they start drinking you don't want to be around them."

That logic made since, he'd seen what his own men had turned into once liquor was introduced into the situation. They continued walking when...

"Do you hear that?" Yukimura whispered.

"Yeah," Masamune nodded, "It sounds like someone groaning."

"I know that voice, it's Sasuke."

They walked towards the noise having to pull back some tree branches in order to see.

They regretted it.

There was Sasuke, completely naked thrusting in and out of some red head guy, that Yukimura recognized as the guy who blew up the castle that he was in when he was trying to save Ichi.

Sasuke was unaware of their presence and continued to go to town on the man in front of him. He let out another groan throwing his head back. The man he was with on the other hand realized they were there and suddenly disappeared in mass of feathers.

"Fuma! What the..." Sasuke froze finally picking up on the other two being there, "Dana," his eyes widen knowing what Yukimura just witness. He quicklytried to pulled on a pair of pants, "I'll...um...bye." he disappeared.

"I guess he wouldn't have minded your preference as much as you thought he would," Masamune grinned back at Yukimura as if he hadn't just witnessed the two ninjas fucking.

"I-I didn't not expect that."

Masamune shook his head, "You would think that ninjas would be a bit sneakier."

"No I mean, Sasuke putting his penis in another mans behind."

"Eh."

"It seems as if it would be most uncomfortable for the receiving party."

"You're telling me you don't know how gay sex works."

"No, I know of multiple methods, like oral and such, but I've never penetrated..."

"Ha, I knew you weren't a virgin."

Yukimura blushed in annoyance, "Of course not, but every time I start to prepare someone with just my fingers they say it hurts so, I stop..."

"Do you want to do that with someone Yukimura?" Masamune stood a little closer, "If you want we could..."

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate, Masamune-dono. If the other lords find out that you did such a thing with me they would never respect you."

"I'm all but the ruler of this land now. If anyone has a problem with who I share my bed with I'll raze their land to the ground. _You see_."

Yukimura eyes widen, whenever Masamune spoke in English the words always went straight to his cock. "I have long desired to be with you," he gave Masamune a rough kiss devouring the younger man's mouth, pressing there groins together. He groaned, holding Masamune against the tree grinding into him and panting.

"Hey, hey," Masamune managed to push him off, "How about we go back to my room instead of doing it in the woods right next to the spot your friends were in."

"Oh, right," Yukimura nodded picking the young dragon into his arm bridal style, and carried him back to the Oshu estate.

To say Masamune was shocked was an understatement. He never thought that Yukimura would be the one to take charge in this kind of a situation. It left him feeling a bit small, especially being carried in another man's arms. But he trusted Yukimura almost as much as he trusted Kojuro.

Before he knew it he was being laid down on his futon as Yukimura plunged his mouth. His tongue going in and out, feeling around the moist cavern. Date whimpered, much to his dismay, as he felt his yukata being pulled off of him. It was the only article of clothing that he had on. He wrapped his arms around his bed partner's neck as he felt his hot skin meet the cold night air.

Yukimura pulled back to get a full look at him, "You're just as beautiful as I imagine you'd be."

Masamune blush reaching out and slowly pulled Yukimura's clothes off of him, taking the time to run his hands over his stomach area. It wasn't long until they were both completely nude, erections throbbing between their thighs.

The tiger pounced the dragon sucking on each of his nipples loving the way simply through touch he could turn the furious war lord in the area turn into mush. He pressed their hips together gasping when their harden cocks touched and rubbed together. Masamune was clinging to him moaning and begging.

"Y-Yukimura ahhh," his head lolled to the side. He brought his hands up to his mouth, biting on the knuckles. Never in his life had he felt overwhelm by another person. His skin felt as if it were on fire where ever they touched.

"Masamune-dono," Yukimura pulled away completely. Date was still clinging to him and he had to forcibly push him off, "Is it okay if..." his hand lingered over the eye patch, "I want to see all of you."

The dragon found himself flushing again. He appreciated the sediment but, "It's not a pretty sight. Not even Kojuro can look directly at me when I don't have the patch on."

"I don't care if it's not pretty. It's you, and if it's a part of you then I'll love it."

"Fine," he started to untie the patch and let it fall. He looked up at Yukimura, his hair still covering the right side of his face.

Yukimura brushed the hair behind his ear and smiled, "You're still as beautiful as you were before."

Masamune wasn't sure what came over him, but he flung him self at the tiger kissing him on the lips before working his way down the rest of his body until he was between Yukimura's legs inhaling the scent of his man hood. He licked up the protruding vein before taking into his mouth. He moaned loving the taste.

"Masamune-dono," Yukimura threw his head back in ecstasy. No one had ever done this to him. He knew that the people he performed oral on said it was good, but none of them ever wanted to return the favor. His fingers threaded themselves through the younger man's hair as he made him take him deeper. He was losing himself. "I-I think I'm going to..." it was too late; he released inside of the others mouth.

Masamune pulled back and swallowed smirking down at the young tiger, "That didn't take long."

"It was my first time getting a blow job," Yukimura panted sitting up, and pulling Masamune into his lap sideways, "Besides I don't think you'll be able to talk much once I'm done with you."

He spread Masamune's leg running them up in down his thigh then started to caress the skin just under his belly button. The dragon shivered in his arms as he placed kisses on his forehead before moving to the injured eye. He started to suck and lick where the stiches connected his eye lids. Unexpectedly he moaned and tilted his head to get more of the feeling.

Yukimura smirked, keeping one hand in Masamune's hair while the other wrapped around his cock stroking him gently. The dragon bit his lip trying not to make a sound. The effort proved to be fruitless when Yukimura sucked on his eye lid while dripping his finger into the slit at the same time.

A cry ripped itself from Masamune's throat as Yukimura pumped faster able to use the pre-cum as lubricant. Masamune put his hand over Yukimura's encouraging him to keep going. His legs open wider to give the tiger more room.

Masamune let one hand claw at Yukimura's shoulder as he felt himself approaching the edge.

"Y-yukim-mmura ohhh," he released trembling in his arms.

He lay panting in his lap recovering. He didn't register that he was being laid out on the futon again, until after it happened and there was a finger up his ass. He let out a groan when pain shot up his spine.

"W-wait," he stopped Yukimura's hand.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?"

"N-no, I just figured out what your problem is with other guys."

"What is it?"

Masamune fumbled around by the bed side and pulled out a bottle of oil. "Put this on your fingers and things will go a lot smoother."

Yukimura lathered three fingers before sliding one in. Masamune was right it did go in easier. The dragon even let out a moan as he started to use two to stretch and probed at his entrance. The young tiger watched in awe, he'd never seen anyone like this, and the last person he'd expect to see was the great One-Eyed Dragon yielding to him.

"Add another," Masamune begged, "Yeees," he moaned when Yukimura found that special spot inside him, "Ahhh, mhmm."

Masamune gazed up at him with lust in his eye. It took Yukimura's breath away as he felt a familiar stir in his stomach the one he normally got when they were fighting. Maybe this was what he really wanted all along. Even when he confessed to Masamune earlier, he'd only really thought of being with him as of late.

He pulled his fingers out hovering over the dragon leaning down he kissed him as he lined himself up with the other man's entrance. Masamune held on to his shoulder sinking his claws into the tiger's skin as he took his girth. They maintained eye contact the entire time until Yukimura completely seethed.

Masamune's mouth was agape as he adjusted to how right it felt to have Yukimura inside of him. He let out a sigh trying to repress the moan that was building in his chest. He held the tiger closer to him, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Yukimura was overwhelmed. He never expected it to be like this. Masamune was so tight and hot, and perfect. It felt as if he belonged inside of this man. He kissed him deeply as he started to move his hips slightly. Masamune gasped in his mouth as he did this.

It took then no time to move together. It left them both breathless as their mouths broke apart for air. Yukimura grunted closing his eye as he focused on finding that special spot inside of Masamune he found earlier. He wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for the other man. He knew he found it when Masamune let out a rather loud cry and arched into him, wrapping his arms around Yukimura's neck.

The tiger cub started to pick up the pace to satisfy both of their need. Masamune buried his face in Yukimura's shoulder, his nails digging into the others back. The feeling was over whelming, to point where he was starting to lose his grip. He fell back onto the bed letting his arms weakly raising up to rest his hands on Yukimura's chest.

"Masamune," Yukimura let out a groan that was pretty close to a whimper. He could feel Masamune's thighs quivering on the outer sides of his hips. Lowering his body he pressed himself until they were chest to chest, but not so he was crushing the younger man beneath him. He moved faster felling himself twitch as he came closer to his climax.

The dragon clenched his jaw, lolling his head back at the sudden spike in velocity. He tried to hold onto Yukimura again. The tiger saw this and took Masamune's hand in his. The younger man whimpered as the heat in his lower stomach became too much.

"Y-Yuki-mura, ahhhh, oh," he came rocking his hips to meet the man's above him as he rode out his orgasm. His whole body trembled from over stimulation. Yukimura was still moving trying to reach completion.

The tiger let out a growl when his hips moved in a slow yet erratic pace, giving Masamune his seed. The man beneath him let out a noise of content as he felt his insides being filled.

They lay next to each other completely spent.

"That was amazing," Yukimura sighed pulling Masamune closer to him, "Thank you."

_"No problem," _The dragon smirked.

"Masamune-dono..."

"Don't start with all that, I love you shit. I've known for some time now, so..."

"Masamune-dono," the tiger smiled.

"And don't call me dono anymore."

Yukimura grinned, kissing Masamune one more time before falling asleep beside him.

~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Sasuke," Yukimura greeted his ninja friend when he was him in the tree.

"D-dana, hi," he waved uneasily as he hopped down from his perch, "Look about the other night. I'm sorry, it will never happen again."

"What?" the tiger looked confused.

"Being with a man," he bowed, "I didn't mean to dishonor the Takada family name. It won't happen again."

"Sasuke, stand up," Yukimura sighed. Sasuke did. "I don't care who you're with. You're one of the best ninjas in our force."

Sasuke smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's the right thing to do. Besides, it would be hypercritical of me to tell you who you can and can't be with."

"Masamune," the ninja smirked knowingly.

"Yes," the tiger smiled happily, "You know you're going to have to introduce me to your ninja boyfriend."

"I would, but then he'd have to kill you."

Yukimura laughed.

"I'm serious."

FIN

**You can take a guess at who Sasuke's ninja boyfriedn is, though I think I might of said his name some where in the text.**

**Hope you enjoyed this :)**


End file.
